Immortal Hunter
by Blackfuse
Summary: Dean and Sam run into a hunter who has a strange secret.


The lock clicked, and Dean Winchester slowly opened the door wide. Dean pulled out his flashlight, turned it on, but light didn't shine out of it. He shook the metal object a few times, a hit it with the palm of his hand until the flashlight lit.

"Damn thing," he muttered to himself. He began to sift through the apartment, opening drawers, cabinets, and looking at the mail and miscellaneous papers. Then he looked up to see an open window, a window that wasn't open when he arrived. Automatically, he pulled his gun out of his coat pocket, and began to search the apartment for the intruder.

Meanwhile, as Dean was searching the living room, a young girl with long black hair was looking under the queen-sized bed in the bedroom down the hall. She looked until she found a little brown bag by the foot of the bed. The girl grabbed the bag, slid out from under the bed, and opened it. Inside the bag she found and assortment of bones, teeth, hair, and a gold ring. After tying the bag back up, the girl pulled out her lighter, and lit the bag on fire. The bright blue fire engulfed the little bag, and began to give off tiny sparks. The girl smiled and turned to leave, she grabbed her duffle bag, and walked down the hall cautiously. Dean was nowhere in sight, he was somewhere in the apartment, or had already left. The girl silently walked back to the window she had come through, and when she turned the corner into the living room, she ran into Dean and they toppled to the ground.

"What the hell?" Dean asked as he found his gun and pointed it at the girl, who was a lump on the floor.

"Hey, hey, hey! Don't you point that at me Dean Winchester!" she shouted as she sat up with a gun in her hand pointed at Dean's groin.

"Okay, okay. Easy." He said with a tinge of fear in his voice.

"How about we both put down our guns, and we talk about this, this, run in, like civilized people? Hmm?" she proposed as she stared up the barrel of Dean's handgun and into his eyes.

"Fine," he agreed.

"Fine," she echoed.

Dean and the girl dropped their guns off to the side simultaneously. She stood up, adjusted the bag on her shoulder, and stared at Dean, waiting for his questions.

"Who are you, and what are you doing here? And how do you know me?" he asked, regaining his arrogant expression.

"Well, first of all, you missed the Hex Bag. I found it and burned it."

"Wait, you're a hunter?"

"Will you let me finish? Don't interrupt, you jerk. My name is Alex, and yes, I'm a hunter. I've been hunting this witch for three days. And I know you because I knew your father, speaking of which, where's Sam? Locked up in the motel room again?"

"No. He's out researching. You knew our father? How?" he asked, clearly interested now.

"Yes, John was a good friend. I did a few hunts with him, a wendigo, a vampire nest, and a ghost that had a grudge against an unsuspecting family. We met, well, the same way you and I have just met. We were both hunting a poltergeist in Nashville. He was a sweet man, he took a lamp to the head for me," she said as she smiled, remembering that night, when she helped a Winchester.

"Wow, I didn't know he had kids helping him with jobs," he said sarcastically.

"I'm not a kid," she shot back, her anger rising. Alex hated being called a kid, hated it with a fiery passion.

"Oh really? How old are you then?"

"Well, um, you see, heh, um." she hesitated and looked away.

"Liar, what are you? Like seventeen? Eighteen?" he guessed.

"Eighteen."

"Yeah, I thought so. What is a girl your age doing hunting? It's dangerous!"

"I don't need your pity. Besides, I've been eighteen for a while. Do you really think that your dad would go into a vampire nest with a ten year-old as a partner? No, I don't think so. I was eighteen eighty years ago, and I'm still eighteen now." Alex's voice was rising. _He still thinks I'm a kid_, she thought to herself.

"What? H-, how is that possible?" he asked, completely shocked.

Alex just cocked an eyebrow at him, and began to turn and walk away, picking up her gun and stuffing it in her bag as she walked towards the door.

"Hey, wait! I'm talking to you! Ah, never mind, we need to leave anyway."

Alex stopped as she reached the door.

"Hey, what motel are you staying at? 'Cause I was thinking that maybe we could share information and get this thing together."

"Aw, aren't you sweet," she said with attitude seeping into her words," I guess we could work together. I'm staying at the motel on the south end of town, room 5B. Race 'ya back!" she taunted and ran out the door.

"What a crazy chick," Dean sighed.

Alex strapped her duffle bag full of weapons to the backseat of her black motorcycle. She took the helmet from the handlebars, put it on, mounted the bike, and brought it roaring to life with the turn of a key. She pulled out of the alley just in time to see Dean starting his piece of junk car. Alex waved and saw the stunned look on his face. She turned up the throttle and laughed to her self as she rode to the motel on the south end of town.

Alex sat on the bed in her motel room, looking through her journal and papers on the local victims, that she printed from the local Internet coffee shop. She heard a loud rumbling that sounded like an old car, and looked up at the unlocked door. Outside she heard two men talking and on the verge of shouting.

"Dean, who are we meeting? And why? We already had a hotel room, which you left me in to go off on your own. Again. Why do we need another room? The other one was fine. Why won't you answer me, Dean?"

"Sam, shut up. Just be patient. Where is room 5B?"

Alex smiled to herself when she heard a knock on the door.

"It's open you nitwit!" she shouted.

The door opened to a glaring Dean and a Sam who was staring at Dean in bewilderment.

"Wow, you're a slob," Dean joked.

"Ha, very funny. Your car is a piece of crap. You should invest in a new one, one that won't croak on you as you're crossing a state." she fired back.

"Who are you?" Sam asked ending the argument.

"I'm Alex. I'm surprised Deannie-boy hasn't told you yet. That hurts, Dean," she said as she glared at Dean.

"What can I say, I'm a heartbreaker."

"Ha! You wish."

"Will you two shut up? Yes, Dean told me a little. He told me you were an immortal teenager, who made him look bad," Sam said looking at Dean.

"Well, he's one hundred percent right about that. Aren't you, Dean."

"Shut up," he yelled.

"Oooh, a wounded ego." Alex whispered.

"Okay that's enough!" Sam yelled as he put an arm in front of Dean to stop him from advancing on Alex. "What all do you know about this witch?"

"Only that she's fast and like smoke. I've almost gotten her once, and then she just slips through my fingers, like smoke. She's doing some pretty heavy-duty black magic; I burned the Hex Bag back at the apartment. That's how I ran into Mr. Over Inflated Ego here. Pointed a gun at his prized possession, and he backed off."

"Hey! I had a gun to your forehead first!"

"Will you stop acting like kids? Both of you!"

"She is a kid," Dean whispered.

"No. I'm. Not!" Alex yelled as she launched herself at Dean and punched him in the face.

"Hey!" Sam yelled.

"What you want some too?"

"No! Can we all just sit down a plan out where this witch is and how to attack her? Please?"

"Fine," Alex sighed.

"Fine," Dean surrendered.

After a few hours of sitting in an old and creaky motel room that smelled like mold, and exchanging information on the witch hunt. Sam finally asked a question that Alex had been anticipating.

"How did you become immortal? Sorry, but I have to ask."

"I knew you were going to ask. You've been itching to ask for the past few hours."

Sam gave a sheepish grin.

"Well, it happened when I was walking home from my local diner. I was ambushed by this ugly, old, woman. I staked her in the heart, and as she was dying, she was whispering Latin in my ear. Turns out it was a curse. She had granted me immortality. Forcing me to live alone for the rest of eternity. Eighteen forever. About twenty years after being cursed, I began to seriously hunt, I mean, I was hunting before, but not this serious. Before I was just getting the bottom feeders of the supernatural food chain, now I get some of the top dogs and everything in-between. About eighteen years ago, I met your dad. He helped me understand the curse, and we went on a few hunts together. I guess I was bound to run into his sons sooner or later." Alex smiled to Sam.

"So, you can't die? Even a stab through the heart or a gun shot wouldn't kill you?" Sam asked.

"Well, if you were to stab me, I would get really pissed, kill you then die a few days later. Now, if you beheaded me, that's a sure way." She replied.

"That's freaky." Dean piped up.

"Yeah, it is. But I learned to use it to my advantage, hunting." Alex said as she laid back and stretched herself out on the bed and sighed. "You guys are welcome to stay here, that way all of our research is together. But, you guys get the floor to sleep on. I can go ask for extra blankets and pillows. Besides, it will save you guys some cash."

"Thanks. We appreciate it." Sam said with a sincere tone.

"Yeah, thanks." said Dean.

Dean and Sam passed out on each side of the bed, and Alex had laughed at the protective gesture. But she also appreciated it; no one had ever done a thing like that before. Ever since her boyfriend left her after she told him what happened, she had never been close to a friendly man. Well, in this case, two friendly men. Alex lived her immortal life alone, and she always will.

The next morning Dean and Sam woke to see the bed beside them empty. Sam got up and started looking for a note, or some clue to where Alex had gone.

"Where did she go?" Sam asked worry washing over his face.

"Don't know. Don't care," Dean replied as he rolled around on the floor.

"Dean, be a bit more considerate will you?" Sam said in annoyance.

"Pfft."

"You don't like her because she out classed you, huh?"

"No! That's not it. She's a bitch. I don't like her."

"You can be such an asshole, Dean."

Dean was about to respond when the lock jiggled on the door. Him and Sam bolted for the guns and aimed them at the door. The door opened and someone cursed, pushing the door wide open, Alex juggled paper bags that smelled like eggs and bacon and a cardboard holder that held three Styrofoam cups. She closed the door and looked up to see Sam and Dean aiming guns at her.

"Hey! Why are you pointing guns at me?" She asked.

"Damnit!" Dean cursed as he and Sam lowered their weapons.

"I just went out to get breakfast, but it looks like you guys aren't happy to see me. Fine then. I'll just eat three breakfast burritos and coffee myself." Alex sneered and stuck her tongue out at the brothers.

"Sorry, we didn't know where you went and we thought someone was breaking in or something." Sam apologized. Dean just stood there with a small drop of drool on him lip, as he stared at the brown paper bags.

"Here," Alex said as she tossed a bag to Sam then a bag to Dean.

"Mmm. Food." Dean mumbled as he sat on the foot of the bed and dug into the bag.

"Thanks Alex," Sam said with an expression that made Alex blush.

"No problem," she replied as she looked away hiding her red face and dug into her own bag. "Coffee is over here, on the table."

"Oooh! Coffee!" Dean gasped. Sam just laughed at his brother.

"Is he always like this in the morning?" Alex asked around a mouthful of egg.

"Pretty much, his three favorite things; food, coffee, and Metalica." Sam glanced at Dean, watching him down the whole cup of coffee.

Alex laughed with Sam as they watched Dean's morning ritual of singing as he tied his shoes and cleaned his guns.

"Oh! I wanted to tell you something. I have a hunch about this club in town. I caught a whiff of sulfur when I drove past it one night. I think it might be some kind of creature hang out spot." Alex said.

"Hmm, I guess we could go and check it out. Maybe our witch will be there." Sam pondered.

"Well, you two will have to disguise yourselves. Because you guys are on the top of the hunt list for demons, they are out looking for you guys."

"How are we going to do that?" Sam asked?

"Wigs should do. Dean can wear a longer one, and you can wear a shorter one. Don't wear anything that personalizes you, like Dean's rings. Collared shirts, jeans, and club quality clothes. I don't need a cover; I stay off the radar with demons. And anything that sees me is killed, so, I'm safe." Alex was envisioning Dean in a long shaggy blonde wig, and laughed to herself.

"Okay. Now how are we going to know who is the witch?" Dean asked, finally getting involved in the plan.

"I can feel witch auras. Yeah, it sounds weird. Ever since I was cursed, I could tell who was a witch and how strong they were. So, one I find the witch I'll give you some kind of signal and bring her outside, into the alley on the right side of the club"

"Okay. How are you going to signal us and how are you going to get her outside?" Sam asked.

"Um, I could wave my hand a certain way. An I have my own ways of persuasion, ways that have worked many times," Alex smiled.

"Oookaay. Do an open-handed wrist twist." Dean said.

Alex looked at him and cracked her wrist with her hand open, then smirked.

"Good," Dean said.

"M'kay, we'll go tonight then?" Alex asked, she loved clubs, liked the music and the dancing.

"I guess. Let's go get our disguises!" Sam said as he stood up to grab his coat.

"Meet me at the wig shop on Fourth Street. It's about two blocks down."

"Why not ride with us?" Sam asked as he looked at Dean cautiously.

"Nah, why waste a moment to ride my baby?" Alex sneered. "Besides, I don't like riding in scraps of junk."

Dean sighed and walked out the door, Sam followed behind him. Alex grabbed her leather jacket, helmet, and backpack purse. She locked the door behind her as she left, put on the helmet, and straddled the bike that was next to the Impala. Flashing Sam a wide smile, she started the bike and pulled away.

"Wow, nice bike." Sam said.

"Pfft. She would die in a crash. 'Scrap of junk' my ass. Kids shouldn't ride motorcycles." Dean grumbled.

"She's not a kid. She's way older than us, Dean. To her, we are the kids." Sam defended.

Dean didn't answer. He just pulled out of the parking lot and drove back towards town.

"That will be fifty dollars and ninety-five cents ma'am." chimed the woman behind the cash register.

"Thank you." Alex soothed back.

"I can't believe you are making me wear a wig," Dean complained as they exited the store. An hour of trying on wigs had left Dean in an even grumpier mood.

"Oh, suck it up! We have just over an hour till the club opens. We need to get ready. Thankfully there aren't any bouncers here, so we can just walk right in. Supposedly humans go in all the time, but sometimes they don't leave as humans, or leave at all. So be on your guard. But if a girl wants to dance with you, then go, but don't encourage her to go further. You might now know what she is. I might dance with you guys to claim you so that some won't even bother. You guys know how to club dance right?" Alex asked after her rant about the club.

"Uh, no, we don't dance." Sam and Dean said at the same time.

"Great. Now I have to give dancing lessons too! Let's just get back to the room." Alex said in an annoyed tone.

"Wait. What? We have to what?" Dean asked in a worried tone.

"Club dancing is mostly just people grinding on each other, jumping two inches off the ground, going with the music, that kind of thing. Don't worry, besides you look great. You too Sam." Alex said as she looked back to see Sam looking at himself in the mirror. Touching his black wig, and evaluating how he looked with it. Dean was now wearing a surfer-dude style dirty blonde wig, which made him look boyish cute.

"Now for your clothes. I got you guys casual black collared shirts; you already have jeans, oh, when you put the shirts on leave the top three buttons, unbuttoned. Well, I'm going to go change and do my hair and make-up. Be out in a few!" Alex announced as she grabbed her bag on her way to the bathroom.

"This better not make us look gay," Dean whined.

"I agree," Sam said looking nervously at himself in the mirror. Then a scream came from the bathroom. Sam and Dean looked at each other and bolted for the door, busting it open they found Alex curled into a ball in the corner by the shower. Her shirt was in shreds on the bathmat, and she was on the opposite wall of the bathroom, crumpled on the floor wearing jeans and a black lacey bra. Sam got to her and began to pick her up from the floor as Dean was looking around the small room.

"Uh-under the s-s-sink. B-burn it!" She screamed. Dean wrenched open the doors and pulled out a little brown bag and lit it on fire on the bathroom floor. In the other room, in Sam's arms, Alex gasped, as though something had been pushing on her chest.

"You okay?" Sam asked worriedly.

"Yeah, put me down." Alex panted. "I need to get dressed. Dean! Out of the bathroom!"

"Okay, it's done. How did the sneaky bitch get in here?"

"Don't know. But I need to finish getting ready. Or do you want to just stare at me with no shirt on? Out!" Alex shouted.

Dean exited the bathroom, after he checked out Alex's upper torso in one swift glance.

After Alex managed to get the door closed Dean whispered to Sam;

"She's actually kinda hot."

"I heard that!" Alex shouted from the bathroom.

Twenty minutes later Alex pushed open the door, to see Sam and Dean sitting on the bed, anxiety written all over their faces.

"Well, what do you think?" Alex asked as she walked into the main room. She was wearing a halter-top shirt that had a solid black top and see-through black sheer that covered her stomach. She was also wearing a short black skirt that should be illegal, and three-inch strapped heels. Her long black hair was slightly fluffed, and her dark eye make-up made her look five years older, bright red lipstick topped it off.

"Holy shit," Deans whispered.

"W-w-wow," Sam stammered.

"Good, that's the reaction I was hoping for." Alex smiled. "Shall we go then?"

They pulled up to the club in the Impala; amazingly, they had managed to find a place to park out front. Sam and Dean got out and Sam let Alex out of the backseat.

"Ready boys?" Alex asked as she linked her arms with Sam's left and Dean's right arm.

"Sure," Sam answered. Dean was too preoccupied with looking at all the girls in slutty outfits that were going into the club. After getting through the massive crowd by the front door, the three made their way to the bar. The whole place reeked of sulfur. Alex ordered three drinks, drank a few sips and told Sam that she was going off to dance a little. As soon as she said it, her favorite song started playing, 'Supermassive Black Hole' by Muse. She ran onto the dance floor, but stayed in sight of Sam and Dean. Not caring who she was dancing with, she grinded on the guy closest to her, and had fun. For a while she forgot that she was on a hunt, the she looked at Sam and remembered. She left the guy she was dancing with to go sense for the witch. Now she would know the witch right away, since the witch had now put a spell on her. Sure enough, not long after moving around with the group of dancers, she found the witch. She was a woman who looked to be in her late twenties, long blonde hair, and was wearing a short silver dress. Alex held up he hand in time with the music and gave Sam the signal. Sam walked over and made his way towards Alex, when he arrived she began to dance with him. He was completely bewildered, and was uncomfortable.

"Move with me, you idiot. Bend your knees and move with me, put your hands on my hips," Alex whispered in his ear. Sam listened, he wasn't that bad of a dancer, once she told him what to do.

"Now what?" Sam whispered in Alex's ear.

"She went out into the alley, run your hand down my neck and shoulder then start to my back, I'll pull you away towards the alley. Make it look real." Alex whispered back. Sam ran his fingertips down the side of her face and neck, then down the back of her shoulder, and just before he got to the bottom of her ribcage, she grabbed his arm and pulled him in the direction of the side exit, giggling the whole way. Once out the door and the door had shut, she let go of him. _Strange, that felt better than it should have. _Alex thought to herself.

"Good. Now call Dean. Don't even say anything, as soon as he picks up, hang up." Alex said as she looked around for any sign of the witch. She felt for the aura pull, and as she was Sam was dialing. After two minutes Dean, comes through the door.

"Okay now what?" Dean asked.

"That way," Alex said as she pointed down the alley. "She's just around the corner."

"Awesome! Sheesh Sammy, I didn't know you could dance." Dean teased.

"Alex told me how." He replied fighting a blush.

"Yeah, but it looked real man! Why exactly did we have to go through this whole thing? The dancing, the face touching?"

"We had to make it look real, never know who is watching. We couldn't make it look staged either." Alex responded as she looked around.

"Oh, that makes sense now. We were acting for everyone, not just the demons or the witch."  
"Right. Oh, that way!" Alex said as she pointed to the right when they reached the corner. They walked down the street for two blocks then Alex pointed out a house, and said the witch was underground. She found her way to a basement door, opened it and took a few seconds to feel the atmosphere to make sure this was the right witch; she descended the stairs into the basement. When she reached the bottom she pulled three guns out of her purse, handing one to Sam and Dean, they moved onward.

"How can you walk silently with those heels on?" Dean asked.

"I'm not walking on the heel, I'm putting my weight on the balls of my feet. I'm surprised you didn't figure that out." Alex whispered back. The basement was very large, it seemed like it was another floor to the house.

"The altar must be on the other side of the basement," Sam whispered. Alex was about to turn around a corner then turned back and flattened herself against the wall; she nodded to the guys and slowly moved around the corner. The witch was standing in front of the altar and was chanting in a whisper. She had long blonde hair and was wearing a silver dress; they had found her. Alex didn't hesitate and shot her in the back of the head, and then she ran over and tipped over the altar.

"Why did you just shoot her?" Sam asked.

"We could've gotten information out of her!" Dean shouted at Alex.

"Hesitation only gets you in trouble when it comes to witches. Besides, what information could she have given us?" Alex asked as she walked past Sam and Dean towards the door to outside.

Sam and Dean just looked at each other and followed Alex out of the basement. They arrived back at the car, when they did the club was silent and empty.

"What the-?" Alex whispered. "We need to get back to the room, put salt on the windows and doors, and stay there 'til morning." Alex said as she got in the car. Dean started the car and drove back to the motel in a hurry. When they arrived, the lights outside were flickering. Dean parked the car and ran to the trunk, he grabbed a green bag and an old gun, and then shut the trunk. Meanwhile, Sam and Alex were at the door, and Alex was struggling with the lock. She finally got it open and they ran inside Dean shut the door and locked it, then he poured a line of salt by the door. Dean tossed the bag to Sam, and Alex had her own bag, they both salted the windows and pulled down the blinds.

"The vents on the floor," Alex said then hurried to the vent closest to her.

"We've never had that happen before," Sam said.

"Just do it!" Alex half shouted. Sam listened and put salt in front of the vent on the other side of the room. Alex put her bag of salt on the table and sat on the bed, she took off her heels, got up and grabbed a pair of worn jeans and a black t-shirt.

"Be right back," She said as she walked into the bathroom. A minute later she came out carrying her club clothes in her hand and dropped them in her bag.

"We should sleep in shifts, I'll sleep first." Dean said and laid on the bed.

"Okay," Alex said. _Great, I have to stay up with Sam_, Alex worried as she remembered the club.

Sam sighed and played with a coin on the table.

"I never thanked you for getting me out of the bathroom," Alex said as she blushed.

"It's alright, it happens a lot." Sam said as he looked away.

"I mean it. Thank you Sam," Alex whispered as she touched his hand. She began to pull her hand away, and then Sam grabbed it and held it. Alex looked up and met his eyes, then blushed and looked away. Sam was about to say something, and then someone started banging on the door. Alex jumped and pulled her hand away from Sam's. She got up and walked over to Dean, who was sprawled out on the bed, she shook his shoulder to wake him up but he wouldn't budge. The banging was getting louder; Sam was staring at the door. Alex growled and slapped Dean across the face, twitched and woke up, rubbing his face he faintly whispered 'ow'.

"They're here, they've found us," Alex said as she went to her bag and pulled out a charm on a necklace and put it around her neck, then she pulled out a crucifix and a small leather covered book.

"They can't come in," Sam said as he checked the salt.

"Oh Sammy, I'm here," a voice came from the other side of the door.

"Yellow eyes?" Dean guessed as his anger rose.

"It's Azazel." Alex said.

"Oh great," Sam sighed as he went for the door.

"Lets finish this," Dean said as he held up an old gun.

"The Colt? No! You can't open the door! Who knows how many demons he brought with him. You can get him some other time. We can exorcise some of them from this side of the door, maybe enough to make them go away." Alex shouted as she pushed Sam away from the door.

Alex began to chant in Latin and Sam joined in with her. They began to hear screams on the other side of the door, and then the banging stopped. Sam and Alex finished the chant, and Dean looked out the window.

"Wow, you guys just exorcised like twenty demons, now we have a bunch of people laying on the ground in front of our room." Dean said.

"We should leave," Sam said.

"Yes, before they wake up." Alex agreed.

After they had their things packed, Alex finished strapping her huge duffle bag to the back of her motorcycle. She zipped up her jacket and grabbed her helmet. Then strong hands grabbed her waist and spun her around, and then Sam's lips were crushing hers. Her heart skipped a few beats, and then restarted again. She kissed him back and pulled away, she cleared her throat and blushed. Then Alex pulled out a little piece of paper, and tucked it into Sam's shirt pocket.

"If you ever need my help, give me call." Alex smiled.

"Here," Sam handed her a little piece of paper as well, "If you ever need us, give me a call." He laughed and leaned down the kiss her again. Alex gave him one swift kiss and twisted out of his arms, she straddled her bike, started it up, smiled to Sam and Dean, and then put on her helmet. She then played with the throttle as a good-bye, and pulled away out of the parking lot and on to the highway heading west.

Dean grunted and said, "Well, at least she will always be around." Then he smiled and raised his eyebrows at Sam.

"Yeah," Sam laughed a little, and looked off into the direction that Alex had gone.


End file.
